Fianlly Happy
by Aio Hime
Summary: Usagi & Mamoru fic


Disclaimer - I don't own SailorMoon, blah, blah, blah. 

Title-Finally Happy Author-Aio Hime (aiohime@hotaru.net) Rated-G 

It was a friday night after school. I was walking around the park enjoying the cool air; looking up and admiring the sparkling stars. I wished I was happy, truely happy. When I was younger, I was so carefree and happy, nothing could get in my way and the world was mine. "My mom once told me that my hair was like the sun." Radiant and bright, always shining with a smile. My 'long golden locks' as she said were like rays of sunlight, always getting into someones eyes, but still making them happy to know that the sun was still there. I wish my mom was still here. She and my dad died last year from a plane crash. My brother a few months later died from cancer. And now, here I am all alone. I still have my friends, they're the best in the world, the only thing that stoped me from trying to kill myself or go insane. Now here I am, 19 years old, attending college so that I can be a nurse and help people out more. I knew that I'd never be able to handle being a doctor so, I decided to be a nurse. At first, I wasn't sure on what I wanted to be, but after what happened to my family, I knew for sure. So here I now sit by the lake at the park staring at the stars. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I started thinking about my parents again. I wish that they were still here, alive. The tears led to sobs. Why can't life be as it used to? I really don't know. I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"Usagi?" 

It was Mamoru. One of my good friend's best friend. He went to the same college as me, and I saw him here and there every now and then. I quickly whiped my tears and turned around to face him. 

"Hello Mamoru, fancy seeing you here." That was all I could say. I came here to the park to be alone, maybe he'll leave. 

"Usagi, are you....okay? I know we're not really friends or anything, but you seem so sad, I don't think I've ever seen you sad. Tired, frustrated, upset, but not sad, not like this. If you want to talk about it, im all ears." he said with a soft smile. 

I decided I liked his smile. Well I guess I could tell him, that smile........... and his hand was still on my shoulder. I started getting goosebumps on my arm. 

"I guess" I said. I patted the ground next to me telling him to sit down there. He removed his hand from my shoulder and sat down next to me. My shoulder felt.......dead or like it was losing life after his hand moved. I don't know why I trusted him so much, but something told me that I could trust this person with anything. I know it sounded weird, but it was true. We sat there watching the moon and the stars and I told him about my parents and my brother, and I told him how alone I felt even though I had so many kind and trusting friends, it wasn't the same as when my parents were here. I looked away from the stars over to him when I was done and saw a tear fall down his cheek. 

"Why do you look so sad Mamoru?" I asked. He looked at me and smilled. 

"When I was young, I lost my parents in a car crash on my sixth birthday. I.......I had amnesiea, and I don't really remember them at all-" 

"Oh, Im so sorry Mamoru, it always felt like I was the only person who lost thier parents, and I never thought about other people, I must have brought back some bad memories, I'm so sorry." Tears once again started pouring from my eyes. I'm so selfish, I thought that I was at such a loss of losing my parents for around a year and here's Mamoru, and he's had no parents just about all of his life. What I don't get is why he still has that smile on his face. 

"Mamoru, why are you smiling?" 

"Today when I woke up this morning I wished that I would find someone who knows how I feel, not from my view-point, but by their own experience. And you just hapened to fufill my wish. That's the first reason. The second reason is that.... well..... the second reason is that I really like you Usagi, I just never really had the guts to ask you out or anything, and today, I'm here sitting next to you under the stars." 

Mamoru liked me???? The guy that over half of the girls at school had a crush on? The guy with that wonderful smile? He just said that he likes me? 

"Me? Why me?" I asked. He brought his hand up to my face and brushed away some of the bangs that fell in front of my eyes. 

"There are so many reasons, I could go on forever. There's your smile, and the ammount of compassion you have for others, even if you barely know them. The way you can make someone smile. Whenever I see you, you've always got a smile on your face, and so do the people around you. But lately, it seems that you've been down in the dumps, and that made me sad to know that you were sad." 

I was speechless, compleatly speechless. I looked up to his eyes to see if he was just trying to cheer me up or if he really meant it. His eyes were true, he wasn't lying. He caught my gaze at his eyes and brought his lips towards mine. 

He was actualy kissing me! I had so many emotions runing through me, and.....I felt on top of the world again. Just like when my parents were alive. After the kiss ended, he walked me home since it was late. He even asked me out on a date for the next day. 

At home, I thought about everything that happened tonight. I was going through some sort of shock. I didn't mind though because, I knew that I would be the happy person I once was. I somehow knew that I would be, Finally Happy. 

The End 

notes- My first posted short fic. The last line is kind of messed up, but I was trying to fit the title in there. Let me know what you think! My e-mail address is - aiohime@hotaru.net 


End file.
